


It's Alright

by SlabicFont



Series: It's all going to be all right [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Flashbacks, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, POV Female Character, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlabicFont/pseuds/SlabicFont
Summary: Anna meets Matt months after their break up, Anna forgot how much of a terrible person she could be, her thoughts overrun her as she tries to keep herself calm, she remembers that her actions have consequences.
Relationships: Anna/Matt, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: It's all going to be all right [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990573
Kudos: 1





	It's Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kei_Aoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_Aoki/gifts).



> This work is a female POV of an existing writing made by the lovely Keiko1chan also inspired by the song it's alright!!
> 
> "Its Alright" ( Final draft, there might be errors so feel free to point them out but here's the finished draft and of course inspired by 'It's Alright') :)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262243  
> This is the male POV aka the original work
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_Aoki/pseuds/Kei_Aoki  
> The creator of the original work!! ;) check it out
> 
> This is the original song if you want to listen to it!!  
> It's alright by Dean Lewis  
> https://youtu.be/OymVgai_PVg

"Anna! Anna! ...." Those words felt like a bullet to her soul. Every step she took felt like an eternity. Her senses became much more sharp and she could hear every breath she took, she could hear the whispers of those around her, she could feel them judging her. Of course she knew this was just her imagination, yet it doesn't comfort her at all knowing what she had done to Matt.

How did it come to this? Why did she hurt everyone she had ever loved? Why did she feel so cruel? why did she feel so disgusted , so betrayed by her own actions? Matt's cries were drowned out by all the vehicles and the voices of the people around them. 

Anna was known to be the most kind hearted person you will ever meet, everyone agreed that she was a very kind soul, someone who couldn't hurt a fly even if she wanted to. Looking back at Matt one more time, she find those words very hard to believe. She remembers every person she had dated, she liked each one of them, but it always ends the same way.

"Matt I think we have to break up ... Sorry, it's not you ... It's me" How many times had she said the exact same words to her previous lovers? How often? It was as if she was reading a script, those words were the reason why she felt so cruel, no matter how many times she tried to convince herself she wasn't. 

Matt began to gouge his eyes out, begging her to stay, promising that he would change for her, that he would love her like no one else would, he just wanted a second chance to redeem himself. ( 'for what?' she grimaced. 'There was nothing to redeem, Matt was perfect, it was Anna who couldn't see the consequences of her actions, she should be the one to change' her frown deepens as her own words echoes through her head. Like a mantra, it repeated in her mind on the darkest of days. )

How many times will she do this same song and dance? When will she learn to stop? It wasn't like she didn't love these men, no, that would be far from the truth, she cared deeply for each and every single one of them. It's just that in the end, she never felt a spark, never felt a connection, never felt it was enough, that they were enough. She hated herself for this. For not finding someone to love. For breaking the hearts of each and every person she comes in to contact with. She just hopes Matt finds someone he loves, someone who will whisper sweet bliss into his ear and * mean * them. Someone who will love him like she never could.

"It's alright" she reminds herself, entering her apartment. She knows that one day Matt will find his soul mate, she knows that he will find his second half. She closed the door behind her, pulling out her groceries, hoping she finds her own soulmate before she does something she might regret.

**Author's Note:**

> In my opinion this is how I think Anna's POV is, feel free to give criticism and I'll go back to making among us one shots and undertale fanfics!!


End file.
